Dragonball AU
by Emra
Summary: When rewritten this will be in three different stories. What if Emily was in Radditz's ship when he kidnapped Gohan. Going up to pre GT featuring Cheena Son and Zara Mitzu
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Alternate Universe Chapter One

The New Addition

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer: I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

AN1 This is (another) "what if" fic. When I wrote mysterious fighter, Emily came into the z fighter's lives by meeting up with them at the world martial arts tournament when she was 16. But what if, when Raditz kidnapped Gohan, Emily was in the ship at that time. Also making future appearance's will be Zara and Cheena, two people I have known for over a year now and I wondered what it would be like if all three OC's (Original Characters) was in the one saga together. And so my alternative Dragonball Z saga begins…

Raditz had returned back to his ship from his little reunion with his younger brother. He was shocked to find that 'Kakarot' had forgotten all about his mission, and he growled as he threw his newly discovered nephew into the ship.

"Pipe down already, before you wake the girl up!" He yelled and Gohan automatically stopped crying and spun around to see a small form in the corner on the floor with a torn blanket on top. Frowning, he crawled over to see a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair, fast asleep. Suddenly he heard the familiar voice of his father.

"Gohan! What have you done with my son?" Goku shouted. Jumping up at the sound of his father, Gohan ran over to the nearest window and was stunned to find he was facing dirt and that the ship was in fact in a crater.

"Daddy!" He cried, banging on the glass as hard as he could.

"Will you be quiet? I do not want her to wake up!" Raditz yelled. Goku stared at his elder brother with a puzzled look.

"Her? You've kidnapped someone else as well?" He demanded

"Oh no Kakarot, I'm talking about my own brat, Emily. She is fast asleep in the ship." Raditz sneered as the two lunged at each other. For a while, it looked like Raditz had the upper hand when a stay ki blast hit the ship. Suddenly the little girl darted up and began screaming, causing Gohan to jump out of his skin. He slowly turned around to see her trembling in her blanket, and then approached her.

"I'm Gohan. Who are you?" He asked.

"Em…Em…Emily." She stuttered.

"Emily huh? That's a nice name. Is that your daddy that took me?" Gohan asked, Emily just nodded and Gohan was about to say something else when he heard his father scream. Anger suddenly overwhelmed him as Gohan crashed through the roof of the ship and he head butted Raditz in the chest, breaking his armour in the process.

"Gohan?" Goku stammered, staring at his son from the floor.

"You hurt my daddy!" Gohan growled.

"Such an enormous power for such a little boy. He's stronger than the girl!" Raditz gasped, as he quickly fisted Gohan in the stomach, causing the young boy to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Gohan no!" Goku yelled, suddenly there was banging on the ship.

"Emily? Oh no, she's awake. You'd better not move Emily do I make myself clear!" Raditz yelled, he was answered by an echoed sob.

"How can you talk to her like that?" Goku demanded.

"Very easily." Raditz laughed. Goku just sighed as he looked at his Namekian rival Piccolo, and then disappeared. Appearing moments later behind his brother, Goku held himself to him.

"Now Piccolo!" He cried.

"Kakarot what are you doing?" Raditz yelled, struggling to get out of his younger brothers grip.

"Making sure you are destroyed!" Goku snapped.

"What? But you'll kill us both! Are you insane?" Raditz growled.

"No, but I would be if I let you live." Goku shot back. Piccolo placed two fingers against his forehead and aimed it at the two brothers.

"Special beam cannon!" He yelled as he sent his special technique hurtling towards them.

"Kakarot no!" Raditz yelled as the beam ripped right through them, Goku landed on the ground as Krillen and Yamcha ran over to him with Bulma right behind them as Piccolo dropped his hand.

"Goku!" Krillen yelled.

"Krillen, bring Gohan over." Goku muttered, Krillen nodded as he rushed over to get him, whilst Raditz suddenly started coughing.

"This isn't over Kakarot. Two more saiyans will arrive in one year. They are stronger and faster than me…" He muttered as he dropped to the floor. Yamcha stared at him before looking at his friend.

"Goku, what should I do with the little girl?" He asked, Goku smiled.

"We'll take her in. She's half saiyan too and my niece. Take her to Chichi." He said. Yamcha nodded as Krillen came over with Gohan.

"Here Goku." He whispered, setting him on the floor.

"Hey there little guy. You did great. Your getting a little sister now, so look after her." He sighed, and then fell back. Suddenly he disappeared as Krillen looked around, puzzled.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

"I bet I know. Kami did it." Piccolo stated.

"Who's Kami?" Krillen asked.

"He's the guardian of this planet. I suppose he's got training for Goku since we've got two new arrivals next year." He said, Bulma was crouching down next to the crater where Raditz's ship lay, trying to coax the little girl out but having no luck. Krillen sighed as he walked over and jumped down the hole Gohan had made.

"Hi there, you're Emily right?" He asked, she was trembling in her blanket but nodded firmly to him.

"Listen, uh how would you like to live with Gohan. You know the little boy you just saw." He asked. Emily frowned at him.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked.

"Well uh… He's gone somewhere so you need to live with someone else." Krillen replied uncomfortably.

"Where?" Emily asked.

"A nice place called heaven." Bulma interjected.

"Oh. Mommy's there too." Emily replied slowly standing up and walking over to Krillen, who scooped her up and jumped through the ceiling just in time to see Piccolo scoop Gohan up.

"Hey, where are you taking him?" He asked.

"To train him, he could be of some use to us next year, you take the girl to Chichi's." The Namek demanded, taking off.

"Wanna train too!" Emily said, looking at Krillen.

"But I have to take you to you new house. Maybe later ok." Krillen sighed as he and Bulma climbed into her plane and took off. Arriving much later at Mount Potaz, they knocked on the door. Suddenly it opened to reveal a young raven black haired woman.

"Hey Krillen, Bulma, who's the little girl? And where's Gohan and Goku?" She asked.

"Uh, Piccolo has taken Gohan to train after he was kidnapped and Goku has died." Krillen sighed.

"What? Oh my poor Goku!" Chichi wailed.

"Hey, calm down! This is Emily, she's Goku's brothers daughter and he wants you guys to keep her." Bulma said. Chichi just stared at the tot in Krillen's arms.

"Goku doesn't have a brother!" She snapped.

"He does, a saiyan brother. That's why he's so strong." Krillen put in, Chichi stared at Krillen now.

"Why does he want us to keep her?" She asked.

"He's just killed her dad. And she said her mom's dead so you guy's are the only family she has left." Bulma sighed. Chichi smiled as she took Emily out of Krillen's arms.

"I have a daughter now? All right, we can look after her. But she'll never fight." Chichi declared.

A year had passed since that day and as foretold, the two saiyans arrived on the planet. Unfortunately they arrived before Goku had a chance to return to Earth after being wished back to life using mystical Dragonballs, so all the Z Fighters rushed to the fight scene without him. The two saiyans were called Nappa and Vegeta, the saiyan prince. And Raditz wasn't lying when he said they were twice as strong and faster than him. One by one they began to fight. Chiaotzu, tried to self-destruct himself from on top of Nappa's back, only to have no effect on the fighter. Tien rushed to avenge his friend, only to be killed too. Then Yamcha was next to follow. Vegeta then aimed a ki blast at Gohan who stared at the energy scared stiff. Just as the blast was about to hit him, Piccolo jumped in the way and risked his life to save his pupil. Krillen was soon also no match for the pair, and lay beaten up in the dirt, watching helplessly.

Then finally Goku showed up and began his battle as he had trained with the powerful King Kai. Nappa's attacks had no affect on Goku so Vegeta took his anger out on his friend and killed Nappa himself. Vegeta and Goku then began their intense fight and Goku used his newest technique, the triple Kai O Ken attack. Things didn't look so good for Vegeta until he used a special saiyan technique. He tossed an energy ball into the sky that acted like full moon light. Smirking now, he waited to be turned into an Oozaru, the beast that all saiyans were able to transform into with the help of their saiyan tail.

Once he transformed he was so powerful, he managed to crush Goku's body and was about to kill him when there was a new fighter on the scene. Yajirobe. Using his sword, he cut off the saiyan prince's tail, forcing the warrior to return back to normal, and then ran away. Grabbing Yajirobe's sword, Krillen went to kill the saiyan prince, only to get stopped by Goku. Goku asked his friend to spare Vegeta so that he could one day fight him again. After some arguing, Krillen allowed Vegeta to climb back into his space pod and escape.

Soon Chichi was on the scene with Bulma and Master Roshi picking up what was left of their friends. On the seat next to two year old Emily who stared at the figure lying in the back of the ship whilst Chichi cradled an unconscious Gohan who was just starting to stir

"Who's he?" Emily asked, pointing at Goku.

"He's your father Emily." Chichi said. Emily ducked then slowly rose to peek over the top of the seat at the injured Goku.

"Hi, you must be Emily." Goku muttered, smiling at the tot. Emily just gasped as she fell back on the seat just in time to see Gohan wake up. Krillen announced that there were Dragonballs on the planet Namek that can wish everyone else back to life and before they knew it, they were at the hospital. After moans and groans, everyone was bandaged up and talking about their next mission. Gohan declared that he was going to wish everyone back. Emily smiled at this.

"I wanna go too!" She said.

"No way, you're two years old, I am not sending you into space!" Chichi snapped. Gohan smiled at his little sister.

"Sorry sis, maybe next time." He said whilst she pouted. Before long, Krillen, Gohan and Bulma took off to the planet Namek whist back on Earth, Chichi was on her way to visit her husband in hospital. Chichi strolled into the ward humming as she pushed her daughter who was gazing around. After she had got over the shock of her having a "new" father, Emily had taken to Goku a lot more and it sounded as though she forgot all about Raditz.

"Hey you two!" Goku greeted.

"Daddy!" Emily cried as Chichi undone her from her pushchair and lifted her onto Goku's bed.

"And how's my little girl been then?" Goku laughed.

"Miss Gohan." Emily sighed.

"Well, he'll be back soon. He's gone to wish some people back." Goku soothed, Emily frowned at this.

"Why couldn't I go?" She pouted.

"I've already told you, you are not going as you're too young. Go play on the floor, mommy needs to talk to daddy." Chichi huffed, placing her on the floor; Emily crawled under the hospital bed and stayed quiet.

"Aw Chichi, don't be so harsh, she's still a baby." Goku sighed.

"I know Goku, but I don't want her fighting. It's not ladylike and I forbid her to get involved." Chichi replied firmly.

"Ok, she won't get trained. Fighting can miss her don't worry." He said. They were busy in deep conversation that they never heard a chair scrape across the floor. Emily grinned as she climbed on it and lifted the window up. Leaning out she could see she was quite a few floors up, and then climbed onto the windowsill. Suddenly Goku shuddered.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten cold in here?" He asked.

"Flying!" Emily yelled as Goku and Chichi spun around just in time to see her jump out the window.

"Emily!" They screamed in unison as Chichi jumped up and ran over to the window, in time to hear laughs coming from down below. Sighing with relief, she ran out the room and was outside in record time scooping her up.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Chichi scolded as she carried the tot back into the hospital. Having cut her head on a branch of the tree she fell into before hitting the ground, the nurse offered to tape the stitches with her being so young, and soon she was settled down in Chichi's arms fast asleep with Goku smiling at her.

"Oh man, was she lucky or what?" He laughed.

"Yes, she was. I bet you she watched Gohan take off out the window. She's lucky she never got killed." Chichi huffed.

"How is she settling in, I haven't seen her around the house." He asked. Chichi sighed but smiled at the same time.

"She's attached herself to Gohan. Oh no, I left the laundry out, can I leave her with you for an hour or so? I'll be as quick as I can!" Chichi asked when she saw raindrops suddenly splash onto the window.

"Sure, see you later." Goku said as Chichi darted away, leaving Emily on the bed who stirred as she woke up.

"Daddy." She groaned.

"Hey sleepyhead." Goku said as she sat up and looked around.

"Tell me bout Raditz, daddy." She whined, crawling up so she sat in between his legs, Goku stared at her.

"So you want to hear about the saiyans huh?" Goku asked. Emily shot her father a confused look.

"Saiyans?" She asked.

"Yes, it's what I am and your half." He started.

"Me? Half saiyan? What's a saiyan?" She asked, Goku smiled.

"Alright, well your real daddy, Raditz came from the planet Vegeta. He's my saiyan brother; saiyans are a race from there. Now when your daddy put you in his ship, he came looking for me." He said.

"Why?" Emily asked, staring at him.

"Because he was planning on going into space and he kidnapped Gohan." Emily opened her mouth at this.

"How come?" She asked.

"I refused to go with him, so your daddy got him self killed and we took you in." Goku said uncomfortably, since he didn't want to admit that he was the one that killed her father to begin with.

"So he's gone to heaven like mommy. Wanna train!" She declared.

"I'm sorry honey but I don't think it's a good idea when you're so young." Goku sighed, but laughing a bit at the sudden change of subject.

"Why?" She asked.

"Wait until you're five and then we'll see." He bargained.

"Ok daddy." She mumbled as she curled up and fell asleep. An hour later, Goku got an unexpected visit from Korin.

"Is Chichi about?" The white cat asked cautiously, looking around.

"Nope, just me and Emily. She's off doing laundry." Goku replied, glancing down at his daughter's sleeping form.

"Ah yes, I heard from Yajirobe that you acquired a daughter now. Aw she's so cute. Anyway I came by to give you the best present you can get when your in hospital. A senzu bean, freshly grown!" He announced.

"Wow, thanks Korin. I wondered when I'd be getting out of here!" Goku cried as Korin handed the bean over to him, before he could gulp it down, a doctor came in.

"What's going on in here? Mr Son I can't have you eating strange food under my watch!" He demanded, Goku just smirked as he gulped the bean down anyway, waiting for his injuries to heal. Getting out of bed, he scared a nearby passing nurse who came running in.

"Mr Son, you can't get up yet! You're still hurt!" She cried.

"No I'm not, I'm all better now. I have to leave." Goku stated, going over and changing from his hospital robes to his fighting gi. Emily groaned as she turned over on the hospital bed.

"But Mr Son…" The doctor argued.

"I have to leave now. Will you just look after my daughter until my wife comes back? Thanks!" He said and nodded to Emily before he jumped out the window. The doctor stared at the nurse, totally stunned.

"Uh, can you look after the little girl?" He asked.

"Alright, I'm not going to leave her. She's hurt too." She sighed, noticing the butterfly stitches on her forehead and sitting down next to her. An hour later, Chichi came storming through the hospital, gasping as she spotted the nurse sitting on her husband's empty bed playing with her daughter.

"Where's Goku?" She asked.

"He took off." The nurse sighed.

"Without his daughter?" She demanded.

"He asked me to look after her until you came back, that he had to leave. Someone fed him a bean that made all his injuries disappear just like that! Quite remarkable." She explained.

"You'd think. Well thank you for looking after Emily, I'll take her now. Come on sweetheart, we're going to Capsule Corp." Chichi said, scooping Emily. Before they knew it, Gohan was back from the planet and had told them of the powerful Frieza, who was also searching for the Dragonballs. After collecting the Earth Dragonballs, everyone wished for Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu back. When it came to wishing Goku back, to their surprise, he refused. He said that he would come back when the time was right. Giving in the hero's announcement, everyone soon went back to their normal lives, waiting for the day he would return.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball AU

A future Untold

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's Characters

Claimer: I do own Emily

Two years had slowly passed since the mission to Namek and there was still no sign of Goku. Chichi, taking advantage of his absence, fully pushed Gohan into studying and one of her plans was to hire a tutor – Mr Shu. As she left him and Gohan alone, she went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, unaware that four year old Emily decided to remain in her favourite play spot – under Gohan's bed. Gohan was muttering annoyed over his work.

"Please do not talk slang when you are in my presence. And I can see two mistakes on here already!" Mr Shu sneered, making Gohan growl.

"Mistakes are to learn from." He snapped.

"And talking back to your instructor is a mistake I'll teach you never make again" Mr Shu declared, pulling out a bridle whip and slapping Gohan hard on the back. Emily whimpered but never said a word as she continued to hide under the bed. Later on, when Mr Shu came back, Gohan had fallen asleep, gripping Mr Shu's arm at the same time, when Gohan slowly opened his eyes and let go of him.

"What are you? You, you madman! You almost broke my arm. How dare you attack me like that!" Mr Shu moaned, backing up against the wall, Emily looked out from the bed to see what was going on.

"I was dreaming." Gohan protested.

"Well, it's about time you came to your senses, that's your fathers influence I'll bet, martial arts, I've heard the talk. Yes he's a brainless brute." Mr Shu said. Gohan growled as he got off his chair and Mr Shu widened his eyes.

"How dare you, you punk! Are you challenging me? Well take this!" He cried as he aimed a whip at Gohan and was stunned when Gohan grabbed it, and he wasn't the only angry half saiyan in the room.

"For your information Mr Shu, my father is not a brute. He's a great man! Is that clear?" Gohan yelled, breaking the whip.

"No. You wouldn't!" Mr Shu gasped, backing up against the wall. Gohan slowly approached him.

"Defend my dad's honour? You'd better believe I would!" He growled.

"Not if I get there first!" A second voice announced and Gohan stared at his little sister in shock as she jumped on the tutor, punching him as hard as she could in the face.

"Ah! Ms Chichi!" Mr Shu screamed.

"Emily get off him!" Gohan yelled, trying to pull his sister off. Suddenly Gohan's door slammed open and Chichi burst in.

"Emily! What are you doing?" She screeched, running over and scooping the tot up.

"He called daddy a brainless brute!" She wailed, pointing at the shaking tutor. Chichi stared at her then turned to the tutor and Gohan.

"Your children are afflicted with what I called the demon seed, a seed of rebellion and contempt for their superiors. You can either let this seed grow or nip it in bud." Mr Shu declared.

"Gohan! Emily! How could you two?" Chichi sighed and Emily just growled at the tutor whilst Gohan looked down.

"Ah yes, well they are driven to fight like their father." He continued.

"What? That's not true!" Chichi snapped.

"Oh, my foot it's not!" Mr Shu announced.

"My father's a saint compared to you." Gohan yelled.

"What? How dare you!" Mr Shu snapped, hitting Gohan with another whip, this time blood trickling down his head.

"Look! He hurt Gohan!" Emily wailed.

"There, that's better. A little discipline works miracles. You just need a father." Mr Shu sneered. Gohan stared at him.

"Look, Mister I have a father." He snapped.

"You do? Where is he? Oh he's gone off fighting somewhere. Right? Right? Am I right? Of course I'm right, it's only natural that the child should want to follow in his father's violent footsteps. After being abandoned by the worthless father, he fights to measure up." He commented, laughing as he patted Gohan on the head. Chichi was now the one to glare at him as she put Emily on the floor and went over to the window.

"A vicious cycle, like father like son!" Mr Shu continued laughing as she opened the window then turned to grab the tutor.

"Get out of my house!" She screamed throwing him out the window.

"Wow, nice throw." Gohan said stunned whilst Emily just cheered, laughing at her mother's sudden action.

"Thank you." Chichi replied smiling.

"You'll pay for this! Nobody throws Mr Shu! How dare you!" Mr Shu yelled jumping up and down, making the obvious quick recovery from hitting the dirt. Too his shock, Chichi jumped out the window after him.

"Get out of here!" She yelled chasing him off the property, whilst Gohan stared at her in shock then turned to his sister.

"Don't you do that when you're grown up." He said. Emily stopped laughing and shot her brother a puzzled look.

"Never mind." He laughed. A short while later, Gohan was stuck once again into his studying and Chichi was now in the kitchen cooking whilst Emily and Ox King sat at the table. Not long after that Gohan couldn't concentrate on his work, and was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. Krillen confirmed his feeling. Frieza was back.

Agreeing to meet up with him, Gohan quickly slipped on his saiyan armour that he kept hidden under his bed, and had just taken off out the window when Chichi sauntered in with Emily and Ox King, then gasped as she watched him go.

"Oh no Dad! There he goes again!" She cried, suddenly Emily jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to the window.

"Daddy's back! Nimbus!" She cried jumping onto the windowsill just as the yellow cloud appeared and climbed on.

"Emily! Get back here!" Chichi yelled, running after her.

"Take me to Gohan Nimbus!" Emily declared laughing as the cloud took off. Chichi and Ox King ran to the window.

"How can you discipline a kid if they can take off like that. I need to learn how to fly." Chichi groaned, watching them disappear.

Meanwhile over at a certain landing space, Frieza and his father King Cold had arrived and a mysterious young person that had just shown up had defeated their fleet of men, and Frieza was getting annoyed.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna let the two of you in on a little secret. You're going to find out what it's like to fight a real super saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." The boy sneered.

"What?" Frieza gasped.

"What's a Goku?" King Cold asked.

"Father, please keep up." Frieza snapped. Suddenly the boy transformed into a super saiyan, astonishing everyone around and was about to lunge at them when a small person stumbled onto the scene in front of them, humming away as she looked around.

"Hm, wonder where Gohan is. Hey Mr, are you Frieza?" She asked innocently, looking up at Frieza and King Cold, they both looked down at her.

"Get lost kid, go back to your parents." Frieza snapped as all the z fighters who had now felt the young man go super had come in eye view of the fight and Gohan gasped when he saw his sister.

"What is she doing down there." He hissed.

"Gohan's right, you are mean and ugly! Now where's my daddy!" Emily yelled, glaring at him now.

"Your father? She must be talking about Goku, I thought the guy only had one kid." Frieza snapped.

_So did I. _The boy thought as he stared at Emily in shock.

"Hey kid, get out of here, it's dangerous." He said. Meanwhile up in the hills, Gohan was shaking as he watched his sister.

"I've got to get her out of here." He muttered, getting ready to take off only to have Krillen grab his shoulder.

"Hold it Gohan, you could get killed." He argued.

"Krillen, she's insulting Frieza. If I don't get her, she'll get killed. Then I'll get killed for not looking after her." Gohan replied firmly, disappearing then appearing next to his sister, glaring at her.

"Gohan!" Emily squealed.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"I came to see daddy. I'm not getting left behind!" She snapped and Gohan just growled, grabbed her hands and disappeared. Staring after them in shock, the boy quickly turned back to Frieza.

"Now, as I was saying." He said and within a few moments, he had sliced Frieza in half with his sword, then using his saiyan speed, cut him into little bits and destroyed him easily with a ki blast.

"Frieza!" King Cold cried, and then suddenly the mysterious youth turned to him. King Cold wanted to see his sword, and was happy when Mirai Trunks handed it over to him.

"I'm thinking, that the only way you killed Frieza was by using this. What do you say?" He asked. Mirai Trunks smirked.

"I say believe whatever you want to believe." He replied.

"Alright I will. I believe, that without this, you are nothing!" King Cold yelled, lunging at Mirai Trunks with his sword and was stunned when he caught it. King Cold started shaking now.

"You should know that the weapon doesn't make the man." He said, bringing his hand up to King Cold's chest and shooting a ki blast through it, sending him flying back into a cliff.

"Please, I mean you no harm. I swear it." King Cold stammered, but the boy just fired a second energy wave, instantly killing him. Making sure he was dead, he then fired a ki blast into their ship blowing it up. Floating upwards, he slowly transformed back to normal and looked at the others, smirking as he watched them.

"I'm heading to a place near here to meet Goku. You guy's can come with me if you want to." He called. Everyone looked at each other.

"How does he know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"He killed the mean people, I say we should go. Where else can we find daddy anyway when this guy knows." Emily argued.

"Wait a minute, you knew the whole time Goku was coming back?" Yamcha asked. Emily just nodded as they all looked back at the teenager below.

"Come on, I won't bite." He called and one by one they all followed him. When they touched down, Gohan started on his sister.

"What where you thinking? This isn't a game, you could have been killed." He told her. Emily glared at him.

"I wanted to see daddy and I'm not getting left behind Gohan. I'm half saiyan too so get used to it!" She screamed.

"Emily, that was Frieza. How could you insult him? That was the guy dad was fighting on Namek!" Gohan cried.

"He didn't look so bad to me, just ugly. Only ugly like you said." She argued, folding her arms.

"Why didn't you come by us where it was safer then if you that desperately wanted to see dad? All you had to do was ask me." He sighed.

"Uh huh, so you could say no. I'm not that stupid Gohan, how am I supposed to ask you when firstly mom is in the house and two you just took off like that." She argued.

"Uh well… you should have come by us then, not walk out like that." Gohan mumbled, knowing she had a point.

"Yeah right. So we must wait for two hours? That's boring." She commented, looking around.

"Then go home brat." Vegeta snapped.

"No way, I came to see daddy and I'm not leaving. Hey Mister? How did you become super and how do you know my dad?" Emily asked, staring at the boy now, who was still trying to figure out who she was.

"Yeah, you became super didn't you?" Gohan added.

"Uh yeah I did." The boy mumbled.

"That's impossible, the only two saiyans alive are myself and Kakarot, the one you call Goku. Kakarot's kid over there is half saiyan as well as his dumb sister. There is no way you could have saiyan blood in you." Vegeta snapped, jerking his thumb in the direction of Gohan and Emily.

"Hey I'm not dumb!" Emily snapped.

"But we saw him." Gohan argued.

"I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling." Vegeta snapped.

"So, how come you went super? You are a saiyan aren't you?" Emily asked. the boy blushed.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." He said.

"Why not?" She asked frowning.

"I know it's strange and I wish I could but I can't. Sorry." He mumbled and Emily sighed at this then turned to her brother.

"Hey Gohan, I'm gonna explore a cave I just saw, I won't be long." She announced jumping up and running off.

"Oh boy." Gohan sighed, as the boy fished out a capsule and threw it to the ground.

"Watch out!" Yamcha cried as he glared at the boy only to find that he opened a refrigerator full of cans.

"It's kinda hot and dry out here. Help yourself." He said, grabbing a can. Gohan ran over and looked in.

"Wow, what a great selection." He cried, pulling out a blackcurrant drink, Bulma made her way over.

"Yeah, I'm starting to like this kid, he has root beer." She laughed.

"Hey Gohan, any grape?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, two grapes. Hey Emily want a drink?" Gohan called, looking over to where his sister had disappeared.

"Yes please, let me just grabbed my new pet!" She yelled.

"New pet?" Yamcha asked, staring at Gohan.

"No, we're not getting any pets Emily, mom won't let you. Put it back!" Gohan shouted getting up and walking over to the cave, Emily's head popped up as she stared at her brother.

"Aw come on Gohan, I just found him. Can't we keep him in the garden, mom won't even have to know!" She asked pouting.

"It depends on who "he" is." Gohan replied firmly.

"Sid." Emily announced, holding a grass snake in the air, Gohan widened his eyes as he snatched the snake off her and began dragging her back to the others.

"No way, you are not having a snake. Now just sit there and stop messing around." He snapped. Emily just glared at him as she sat down and Gohan passed her a can of cola. She opened it up and began drinking it. Amazingly the two hours flew by and Gohan was just happy that his sister wasn't being a pain and had found a new way to occupy herself, which was cloud shaping. Krillen and Bulma where checking out the differences with Vegeta and the mysterious boy whilst Yamcha, Chiaotsu and Tien where trying to work out how he knew Goku.

"Well, it's been two hours, Goku should be arriving any time now." The boy announced looking at his watch and everyone looked up at the air as a light came into view.

"Wow, it really is him, he's back!" Tien cried as the ship fell to earth and crashed not far away.

"What a landing!" Emily cried running off in the direction it went.

"Emily! Wait up!" Gohan called helplessly as he ran after her. The others followed and they stopped at a crater. In the centre, was a small round pod, which opened to reveal Goku.

"Welcome back to earth Goku!" Tien yelled.

"Daddy!" Emily cried. Goku looked up to see everyone standing there.

"Hey guys, how did you know I was going to be here?" He asked as he made his way towards him.

"He told us." Bulma announced, jerking her thumb at the teen.

"That's incredible, who are you?" Goku asked.

"You mean you don't know him Goku?" Bulma cried.

"No, I haven't seen him before." He replied.

"Goku, I was wondering if I can have a word with you in private please?" the boy said and the saiyan nodded his head.

"Sure." He replied.

"Hey, what's the deal Goku?" Krillen asked.

"I won't be long." He replied as the two went off.

"Where's dad going Gohan?" Emily asked, looking at her brother.

"He's going to talk to the man." Gohan sighed as he watched them both go super saiyan then began fighting. A few moments later they both stopped and powered down.

"That's weird." Emily said.

"Yeah, well at least he's put his sword away." Yamcha commented.

"And Goku's put his finger away too." Krillen added. Over on the other side of the crater the boy smiled.

"I'm sorry about that Goku, but I had to know you were the real thing. I know this is going to sound strange but I'm not from this timeline. My name is Trunks and I come from twenty years in the future. Vegeta is right, only you, him and Gohan have saiyan blood. And I take it the little girl has too; I've not seen her before. And I have too, I got mine from him, he's my father.

"Vegeta? A daddy? My gosh that's incredible." Goku cried.

"I didn't come here to tell you that. I came to talk to you." He interrupted, and went on to tell Goku about the horrors of his timeline as two killer androids were set to rule the earth, and none of the Z fighters were powerful to stop them. Finishing off his story, he gave Goku an antidote to the virus he was to catch.

"Thanks, I'll do my best to fight them." Goku said.

"You're a true warrior Goku, my mother always said you were. Now I have hope. Thank you." He said.

"Will I get to meet your mother? Or do I know her already?" Goku asked and Trunks blushed as he shook his head.

"You already know her. She's standing over there." He replied, pointing at Bulma, Goku fell down.

"What? Bulma's your mother? And I thought she was going to end up with Yamcha." He cried.

"Not too long now, she'll break up with Yamcha and fall in love with my father. Of course it's a passionate thing, you know how stubborn they are." He replied, Goku nodded.

"Yeah, I know those two, they're the feistiest pair I know." He agreed.

"Let me ask you one thing, I don't understand. Who's the little girl?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at Emily.

"Oh Emily? We adopted her a couple of years ago, she's Raditz's daughter. So she's half saiyan too." He replied.

"Really? I had no idea he had a daughter. So that's why Gohan is so protective of her." Trunks replied. Before long, he had gone and Goku made his way back over to the others.

"So, what did he say?" Krillen asked whilst Emily ran over and pulled Goku into a hug.

"Uh, nothing much." Goku replied, scooping her up.

"It really didn't sound like nothing to me. Fine if you won't tell, I will. I think we all deserve a chance to live." Piccolo snapped.

"You heard it Piccolo?" Goku gasped.

"My ears do more than frame my face, Goku. Don't worry I won't say anything to endanger your friend." He replied then went on to tell everyone about the androids.

"We have to train." Goku said.

"Me too dad, I wanna help." Emily announced.

"Maybe next time honey, you're too young." Goku laughed as he set her down. Emily frowned at him.

"But dad, I'll be seven when they come I'll be much stronger then." She argued folding her arms and Goku stared at her.

"We'll see, I'll ask your mom." He replied.

"Don't bother, it's an automatic no." Emily snapped walking off. Goku sighed as he turned back to the others.

"Right, we'll meet at 9am, 9 miles south west of south city. Anyone who feels like they won't be strong enough don't bother coming. Hey Piccolo, want to come training? It'll make Gohan happy." Goku asked.

"Sure, why not." The Namek replied.

"Yeah." Gohan cheered.

"Alright, see you all in three years." Goku said, as disappeared and appeared with Emily in his arms.

"Let me go dad, I'll make my own way home." She yelled, struggling in his grip, he only ignored her as he turned to Gohan.

"Ready, let's go." He replied as they took off back to Mount Poataz for the training to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball A U Chapter 3

Future Realised

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I also don't own Cheena; she belongs to Cheena Son Briefs.

Claimer: I do happily declare that I own Emily, and that's just fine with me!

Three years had passed since the warning and every Z fighter had been training hard. Vegeta had pushed himself as he tried his best to achieve super saiyan. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo had been training hard on Mount Potaz, and even stopping for driving lessons. Noticing that her daughter was becoming wiser and happy that Goku had agreed not to train her, Chichi began schooling Emily pretty much the way she started on Gohan. To her annoyance though, Emily would spend most of her time staring out the window at the Gohan and Goku sparring, longing to be out there.

"Get back to your studying Emily, you're not joining them." Chichi sighed, one day as she caught her daughter yet again staring out the window.

"But why mom? I'm half saiyan too, why can't I fight?" Emily protested. Chichi just growled as she closed the curtains blocking the father son sparring match from her daughter.

"Because I said so, fighting isn't ladylike and your father agrees." She snapped, storming out the room. Emily just growled at this.

"He would. This just isn't fair, I want to be out there too." She said, placing her fingers on her forehead as she felt a migraine coming on, then suddenly, she was falling to the ground outside. Goku and Gohan stopped their sparring matches and stared at the seven year old, Piccolo breaking out of his meditation to join them in the staring.

"What did you just do?" Goku gasped.

"Dunno but it hurt though. Anyhow, since I am out here, I'm going to go for a walk." Emily declared running off into the woods behind the house.

"Did you see that guy's?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, it looked like your teleporting trick." Gohan replied.

"But how does she know it?" Piccolo growled.

"I haven't a clue." Goku sighed.

Finally the day arrived for them to fight the androids. To everyone's surprise though, Goku never got sick with the heart virus the fighter from the future predicted and was starting to have doubts of such a threat happening. Whilst patiently waiting for her son and husband to return, Chichi got stuck into pushing Emily studying more. It wasn't long before there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Quick mom, dad's back. Get the antidote." Emily cried whilst hurrying to the door and opening it to find Yamcha standing there holding her father.

"Hey Emily." Yamcha greeted as she let in him in.

"In here Yamcha!" Chichi called from the living room, and Yamcha rushed in with Emily hot on his heels to find that Chichi had made a bed up for her husband on the couch. Lying him down, Yamcha gave Goku the antidote then left him to sleep.

"Best take some myself in case it's contagious." He said, gulping a bit myself and Emily frowned at him.

"But the man from the future said only my dad gets it. If it was contagious, me and Gohan would have got it." She pointed out and the two adults stared at her uncomfortably.

"Uh Emily, why don't you go outside and play for a bit." Chichi suggested, her daughter just sighed.

"Sure, see you later." She muttered and left the house. Shortly later, Krillen and Mirai Trunks landed at Mount Potaz and knocked at the door. Chichi opened it and smiled at Krillen.

"Hi Krillen, have you seen Gohan?" She asked.

"Uh no, we thought he was on his way here. We have to move Goku; the androids are on their way here to look for him. Why don't we take him to Kame House where he'll be safe." Krillen replied.

"Good idea, I'll pack right away. Will one of you get Emily? She's outside somewhere playing." Chichi asked as she made her way inside.

"Will you look for her? I can help Yamcha move Goku." Krillen asked, turning to Mirai Trunks who nodded.

"Sure, where's she likely to be?" He asked.

"Oh around, just yell her name, she'll answer." Krillen replied making his way into the house. Mirai Trunks groaned as he made his way further outside, looking around for her. The problem was, he had no idea what she looked like now that she was older.

"Hey Emily! We have to move your dad! Come on!" He yelled and suddenly, he heard a scream, then a crash then the small girl with elbow length blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail, came flying out backwards from the bushes. Catching her easily, he set her down.

"So that's what it felt like! Wow, no wonder dad and Gohan are always fighting. Thanks for catching me; I was frightened of hitting the house. Oh hey, it's you. You're back!" Emily cried, turning around to see who caught her.

"What were you doing?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing. Come on, we'd better go if you're moving my dad. He's pretty sick and it's rare for mom to let me go outside when I should be studying." She replied quickly, running towards the house. Mirai Trunks just groaned as he followed her towards the house. They were just boarding the Capsule Corp plane when a light appeared in the sky, looking up, Krillen could tell it was Gohan. As soon as he landed, Chichi pulled him into hug, and then boarded the plane herself. Whilst on their way over to Kame House, Chichi was trying to get Gohan and Emily to study whilst Bulma rang them telling them of a sighting on a ship belonging to Capsule Corp. Faxing them a copy of a photo of the ship, Mirai Trunks was stunned to see that it was his time capsule.

"I have to go check it out." He announced.

"I'll go with you." Gohan added and Mirai Trunks nodded before they both took off out the door. Suddenly Emily jumped up too.

"Hey wait for me! I wanna come too!" She yelled running after them.

"Emily get back here!" Chichi shouted going after but watched helplessly as her daughter jumped out the door. Looking back, Gohan gasped as he also watched his sister dive out the plane.

"She can't fly!" He yelled, but to his surprise, she collected her ki professionally and took off towards them.

"Oh yes I can, I'm not getting left behind this time!" She stated smugly as she sped off in the direction Bulma had given them. Gohan and Mirai Trunks gaped at each other before taking off after her. They circled the area for a while before eventually Gohan found the wreckage. Before they could check it out properly, Bulma had arrived in her ship.

"I'd better go and tell her where we are. Stay here Emily and stay out of trouble." Gohan warned, taking off again.

"Ha, you'd think I was a dangerous person the way they talk to me." She snapped to herself as she looked at the ship. A short while later Gohan landed again, this time with Bulma right behind them in her plane.

"Hey down there. So Trunks what do you think of your younger mother?" Bulma asked, giggling.

"Actually, you look pretty much the same." He muttered blushing.

"Really? So I get to keep my girlish looks for another ten years? That's great!" Bulma cried.

"Trunks? Mother? Huh?" Emily asked, totally confused.

"Trunks is the future son of Bulma and Vegeta." Gohan sighed.

"Bulma had a kid? Thanks for telling me!" She cried.

"Didn't you know?" Bulma asked frowning at the girl.

"I don't get told anything anymore. I guess it had something to do with the training that I've been banned from. So that's your name huh? No wonder you couldn't tell us all those years ago." She replied, looking at Mirai Trunks then smiling grimly before climbing up onto the ship to investigate.

"Oh right, that's a shame, since Goku knew the whole time Trunks was going to be born. Anyway, what are we dealing with?" She asked.

"Someone blasted the top open from the inside. And there are two pods on the seat, I'm guessing something hatched from them and blasted their way out. I dunno what creature it is since I don't recognise the pods." Emily stated as a matter of factly, Mirai Trunks went over to the ship frowning.

"I'm going to open it, watch out." He ordered. Emily floated back whilst he pushed a button and the top opened. Jumping in, he punched some buttons and a fading reading came up on the computers.

"What did it say?" Emily asked, hovering behind him now.

"That it's been here for four years. Whatever it was, it was here for a whole year before I travelled to this timeline." He replied.

"What about the pods, do you recognise them?" She asked, he frowned and picked up the pods, passing one to Gohan.

"No, I've never seen these before." He said. Emily looked at the one her brother was holding to see ooze round the edges of it.

"Ew, it looks as though someone's blown his nose in it!" She laughed and Gohan glared at her.

"You would say that wouldn't you? Would you be serious if your going to stay, we could be dealing with a new threat here." He snapped.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the situation." She mumbled, going over to a few bushes. Gohan just sighed.

"Mind if I take these, I can examine them better." Bulma asked.

"Sure." Mirai Trunks replied.

"How many time capsules did your mom make Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"How many? She just about had the time to make one, but it's definitely mine, look. See on there? Mom wrote it just before I left for luck." He said, wiping away a bit of moss to reveal the word "hope".

"Hey, I think I found something? I see a tail!" Emily yelled suddenly.

"Emily, it's probably a dead lizard or something! Whoever was here is long gone now!" Gohan snapped.

"Well, I've discovered a new species then, since I don't recognise him." Emily snapped back, wondering what Gohan's problem was.

"Just check it out Gohan, she wouldn't have said anything if it was just a normal dead creature." Bulma said. Gohan groaned as he followed after his sister, and found what she had discovered.

"Uh you guy's, you'd better get over here! Emily, get away from it!" He yelled, grabbing his sister's arm.

"Why Gohan? It's dead. He's long gone now remember?" Emily pointed out, smirking a bit.

"It's not funny, and how do you know?" Gohan argued as Mirai Trunks and Bulma appeared at their sides, gasping at the creature.

"It's hideous." Bulma cried.

"Because, it's only a body, a cocoon. And I know all this because guess what I had to do when you and dad got to train?" She demanded.

"Chichi got you studying too?" Bulma asked, wincing at the memory of the piles of schoolbooks Gohan had to bring with him to Namek.

"Well, most of the time she tried anyway." Emily replied smugly. After saying goodbye, Emily, Mirai Trunks and Gohan made their way back to Kame House where Yamcha, Krillen and Chichi had already arrived with Goku and Chichi was not happy.

"How could you take off like that? I told you, you could not go!" Chichi yelled, glaring at her daughter. Emily growled whilst everyone looked on from behind large objects, Chichi just tapped her foot impatiently.

"I wanted to go with Gohan and Trunks mom. I have told you from day one I want to fight. I'm a saiyan too and I want to be a fighter." Emily snapped. Chichi narrowed her eyes at her.

"And I have told you, fighting isn't lady like and I forbid you to do it. Now go and study!" She demanded.

"No!" Emily snarled.

"What did you say?" Chichi screeched.

"Oh boy…" Gohan muttered.

"I said no! I'm going to train, I'm going to fight and I'm not going to get cooped up in the house studying all day. I'm half saiyan too, Raditz would have wanted me to fight and for your information he trained me before I even met you!" Emily screamed and stormed out the house. Chichi just let out an exasperated yell before storming into the kitchen whilst all the Z fighters stared at each other trying to work out what was going on. Gohan sighed as he looked out the window to see his sister sitting on a sun lounger, her head buried in her hands and he was about to go out when there was a sudden news flash on the television.

"Pepper City is under attack. The inhabitants have all just disappeared, the only thing left is their clothes, and I really don't get it." The reporter cried. Suddenly, he stared at the television petrified, then screamed as the camera went dead.

"That will be that creature we found. I'll check this out. I'm going solo on this one. You'll need to stay here to protect Goku if the androids come." Mirai Trunks announced standing up and taking off.

Meanwhile over at Pepper City, Piccolo had a new demon to face. An android called Cell, who was named after what he was. A collection of Cells, all the Z Fighters and Frieza. After having his arm absorbed by the monster, Piccolo, who was now a super Namek after merging with Kame, had tricked Cell into telling him all about where he came from and what he was doing here. Knowing the creature would like to boast about his "supreme" abilities, he got quite a bit of information out of him. After regenerating his arm, he began his battle.

A while later, Chichi was humming away slightly as she brought a tray with a glass of water up to her husbands room. After declaring earlier that he looked tonnes better and was just sleeping now, she assumed he'd want a nice drink when he wakes up. She entered the room and dropped the tray in shock when she realised that his bed was empty and the window was open. Running over to it, she looked out to see Goku standing next to Emily, staring at her whilst tying the belt to his gi and sighed with relief. Outside, Goku was wondering how to talk to the girl he'd only got to know three years ago.

"You know, I heard everything." He stated.

"That's a relief." Emily snapped, she was now playing with a handful of sand she'd picked up from the beach, deliberately not looking at her father.

"Why didn't you tell us Raditz trained you before you met us?" Goku asked and Emily turned around and stared at him.

"I didn't think you'd want me to talk about him. He did kidnap Gohan you know, I remember just about everything except how he died. I figured it was in the fight you and Piccolo had to have." She sighed.

"Well, I guess seeing as you got trained all those years ago, I don't really have the right to stop you now. All right I'll tell you what, when I come back from fighting Cell, I'll see where you're up to and train you from there, ok?" He bargained. Smiling a bit, Emily broke into a grin.

"Thanks dad! I knew you'd understand!" She cried pulling him into a hug as Chichi came running out the house.

"Goku! You promised me!" She wailed.

"But Chichi, she's already been trained by Raditz. It's only fair that she learn all about her abilities, she is half saiyan too." He pointed out.

"Please mom!" Emily begged pouting and Chichi sighed.

"I'm not going to win this one am I? All right then, fine. You can train on one condition, that you buckle down and study too young lady." She said sternly, Emily beamed at this.

"Can't argue with that. Thanks mom. Thanks dad." She replied running back into the house. Shortly after, the heroes left and all that their families had to depend upon for the knowledge of their loved ones lives, was the video footage of the Cell games the brave camera man taped. A while later Chichi came out of the bathroom smiling.

"Guess what Emily, you're going to be a big sister. I'm having a baby." She announced. Emily smiled.

"That's great mom, congratulations." She replied, hugging her mother. Not to long after that they were all glued around the television screen watching Gohan fight Cell when all of a sudden, the television went static.

"Oh my boys." Chichi moaned, fainting, whilst Emily suddenly had tears pouring down her face, she had just felt her father's energy disappear; she knew that Goku had died. What seemed like forever, Gohan finally touched down outside Kame House and ran in.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault dad's gone!" He cried.

"No it's not Gohan, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Emily soothed, pulling her big brother into a hug.

The next day, after wishing everyone back who lost their lives to Cell, they were hoping to revive Goku. But the saiyan boldly declared that it was because of his existance that Earth was constantly getting attacked and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to come back this time.

After slowly getting over the shock of losing him, they all gathered around to wave Mirai Trunks off, and it was then that Gohan found out his mother was having another baby. When everyone went back to their normal lives, nine months had shot by, and Chichi was soon in hospital in labour. The one person who she had wanted by her side most was her husband Goku, who still had no idea he was about to become a father for a second time. Instead, it was her 11-year-old son and 7-year-old daughter who were standing there holding her hands as she pushed the new additions to the Son family into the world.

"Wow, twins. A boy and a girl." Gohan commented, staring at his new brother and sister. Emily also stared at them in fascination.

"Cool, have you got names for them mom?" She asked.

"Yes I have. I'm naming the boy Goten and the girl Cheena." Chichi replied with a proud smile plastered on her face as the nurse brought the two children over, one wrapped in a pink towel whilst one was wrapped in a blue towel, then handed them to Chichi.

"Goten and Cheena." Emily sighed.

"I love it. Too bad dad isn't here." Gohan added.

"Gohan." Emily hissed at her brother, then turned to see tears forming down her mother's cheeks.

"No, it's alright sweetheart. I'm used to Goku doing this. Don't worry. He'll come home. Eventually." She sighed.

"I hope so mom. He's missing out on so much if he doesn't." Gohan said, staring at the twins again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball AU Chapter Four  
Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Cheena (she belongs to Cheena Son Briefs) or Zara (she belongs to Zara M)  
Claimer: I happily own Emily though!

Seven years had passed since Chichi had Goten and Cheena. Fourteen-year-old Emily was flying home from high school, annoyed at getting told off for scaring the substitute maths teacher she had that day, which turned out to be poor Mr Shu who still remembered what she had done to him.

Normally she'd come home with Gohan, but he had to go to Capsule Corp to sort out a new disguise. Since famously becoming the "Great Saiyaman", Satan City's newest super hero, Gohan was planning on fighting in his costume in the world martial arts tournament that was coming up. And since he wasn't allowed to wear a helmet, he'd gone to ask Bulma for some advice.

Landing down at Mount Potaz, she jogged into the house.

"Mom I'm home!" She called, dropping her bag on the floor; Chichi poked her head around the kitchen door and smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Oh hi, glad you're back.I need you to watch the twins whilst I go shopping. I won't be too long." She declared, Emily groaned at this.

"Aw but mom, I was going to go and get a new fighting gi at the mall today for the tournament.Can't I take them over to Gohan, he's at Capsule Corp." She begged. Chichi sighed. Emily wasn't the only daughter who had taken up fighting. Both Cheena and Goten were constantly fighting, and considering she was talked into letting Emily train all those years ago, Cheena had followed suit and had become addicted to fighting just like her sister.

"Oh all right then. Hey come on you two! Emily is taking you to Capsule Corp!" Chichi yelled. Two sets of footsteps came thundering down the stairs and two small raven black haired children, who where strangling each other appeared.

"Hey, pack it in or I'll leave you here!" Emily snapped, glaring at them.

"Well tell Cheena to stop calling me an idiot!" Goten shot at her.

"Tell Goten to stop calling me a weak girl!" Cheena added, glaring at her twin. Emily sighed at her mother.

"And you wanted me to look after them?" She cried.

"Will you two stop fighting; you're going over to Capsule Corp to see Gohan. See you later!" Chichi sang, as she whipped up her purse and ran out the house. Emily stared after her mother, stunned, then turned to face her younger brother and sister who were staring up at her.

"Right, I flew home so we'll instant translocate ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I like it when you do that." Cheena declared, grabbing her sister's leg. Goten grabbed her left hand then Emily placed two fingers on her forehead and the trio disappeared.

Appearing moments later in Bulma's lab, Bulma, Gohan, Trunks and Zara, Trunks's neighbour jumped out of their skins.

"Greetings from Mount Potaz!" Emily declared grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan demanded, staring at his sister.

"You're babysitting. I've gotta go the mall to get a new fighting gi for the tournament." She replied.

"Better get a nice one, dad's coming back." Gohan laughed. Emily narrowed her eyes at this. She wasn't mad at her father exactly; she was annoyed that he never came back. She believed it was an excuse for not wanting to train her after he promised her he would do when he came back from fighting Cell. She was lucky that Gohan was willing to train her instead or she wouldn't be able to compete in the tournament never mind training Cheena, who wanted to fight as much as her.

"Oh right. Well he's going to be in for some surprises." She said darkly as she made her way out.

"Hey Emily, wait up. Can I get a gi too? Seeing as dad's coming back and all." Cheena asked, running after her.

"Sure. Oh and Gohan? Nice bandanna." Emily laughed, noticing her brothers new look. Gohan glared at her.

"We'll see who's laughing when we fight in the tournament." He snapped. Emily smirked at this.

"Yeah, all those fans will be disappointed when the "Great Saiyaman" gets his butt kicked by his little sister." She said, leaving the room, with Cheena behind her. Zara stared after the teenage saiyan thoughtfully.

Zara was a 7-year-old girl that had lived next door to the Briefs family along with her human mother for the past four years. She was a very strong, half alien that usually hung out with Trunks and Goten. Only now she decided that she needed a new gi.

"Hey Emily, wait up I wanna come with you." She yelled running after her. Not long after that, Emily and Cheena had dropped Zara and had come back from hitting the mall. After dropping her bags on her bed of the room she shared with her sister, Emily flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What a day." She groaned, Gohan walked in and smirked at his sister stretched on the couch and grabbed his tie which was hanging on the back of the door, then turned to her.

"Oh you're back. You're babysitting tonight." He stated as he began tying it around his neck, Emily stared at her brother.

"What? Who?" She demanded.

"Goten, Cheena, Trunks and Zara. Bulma's invited me out for dinner tonight and it seems that Zara's mother is going to be gone for a few more hours."Chichi said, sauntering in wearing a brown skirt a cream blouse.

"Gohan is helping too right?" Emily asked, staring at her mother now.

"Sorry sis, I'm going out with Videl tonight. I've made plans." Gohan said, blushing furiously. Emily glared at him and folded her arms.

"Well break them, I'm not babysitting them all by myself." She announced. Both Gohan and Chichi frowned at the teen.

"And why not?" Chichi demanded.

"It's me, against three demi saiyans and a demi Kalroo! If Bulma wants Capsule Corp to be in one piece by the time you guy's come back tonight then I certainly wouldn't be leaving me all by myself. You would be just asking for trouble." Emily declared. Gohan glared at her whilst Chichi looked thoughtful at her daughter, then sighed.

"You're right; it is too much. Especially when the twins know you're by yourself. Gohan I'm sorry, I know you made plans but it's not fair leaving Emily by herself. Maybe you can take Videl out tomorrow." She said, leaving the room. Gohan growled.

"Thanks a lot Emily." He snapped, storming out the room. Emily stared in the direction her brother left blankly then ran upstairs to get ready. After everyone was all set for that night, Chichi drove them towards Capsule Corp. Since Goku died, she had no choice but to learn how to drive herself, and was constantly bugging Gohan to take lessons now that he was old enough.

Upon arriving there, and the adults leaving with the usual warnings, the four chibi's ran upstairs to Trunks's room whilst Gohan just sat in front of the TV totally ignoring his sister.

"I don't know what your so mad at me for. I was merely speaking the truth. You know as well as I do that I can't handle all four of them, I'm not exactly going to chance it you know. Besides you're taking Videl out tomorrow night aren't you?" Emily pointed out.

"I wanted to train Goten for the tournament tomorrow." Gohan snapped, keeping his gaze fixed on the television.

"Well train Goten the next day, it's pretty simple." Emily sneered, folding her arms, Gohan turned his gaze from the TV and glared at her.

"I'll be a day behind schedule then." He growled.

"So that's all Goten is to you? A schedule? Fine, I'll train him tomorrow then if you're so desperate to stick to your schedule." She declared, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Just forget it Emily." Gohan erupted, jumping up now.

"Your such an airhead!" She screamed, storming up the stairs.

Walking along the hallway, she spotted Trunk's bedroom ajar and made her way towards it. Entering his room, Cheena looked up and smiled, obviously sensing her sister's ki.

"Hi Em." She greeted.

"Hey Che. Trunks, your dad hasn't got any punch bags has he by any chance?" Emily asked hopefully. Trunks paused the game they were playing - getting moans and groans from Goten and Zara - and looked at the elder saiyan thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"Nope, he stopped using them years ago. Why?" He asked.

"Just wanted to get some frustration out." Emily muttered, although they all heard her. Zara smirked at her.

"Who are you angry with?" She asked.

"Mr high and mighty down stairs. Ah I'll get some training in tonight. Since you guy's are quiet up here, I'll leave you alone." Emily sighed, leaving the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Trunks slipped off his bed, closed his door then glared at Goten.

"She could have heard everything we said." He hissed.

"Nah, she's too wound up with Gohan to care what we do. Don't worry about her, she won't cotton on to a thing." Cheena declared waving her hand. Trunks just smirked at this and nodded.

"That's good, now she was lucky dragging Gohan along, but she's not out of it yet. Here's what I've got planned." He said then whispered his ideas to his friends.

Meanwhile downstairs Gohan was back watching the television again and looked up when he heard his sister coming down the stairs and smirked when she hit the bottom.

"Calm now?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm about to take it outside." Emily stated, making her way to the front door, Gohan jumped up at this.

"Hold it right there! You dragged me over here so that you wouldn't be left here on your own and you're about to leave me in the house alone? No way!" He snapped. Emily turned around and glared at him, getting angry with him all over again.

"For goodness sake Gohan, you sound like I dragged you out of the restaurant in front of Videl. And I have to get this anger out somehow! If you want me to take it out in here then just say so, but you're responsible." She yelled. Gohan shook his head.

"No, you can calm down like every other normal person. Look I'm sick of fighting with you, we're in on this babysitting job together, so lets get along alright?" He sighed. Emily cracked a weak smile.

"You're right; I'm tired of arguing with you too. Well they're playing a game upstairs so they're not up to any…"She started before the electricity cut out, Gohan groaned at this.

"Can't these guys just behave for one night?" He asked.

"Apparently not." Emily sighed, looking up at the staircase.

"You've only just been down a few minutes, how much could they have possibly done?" Gohan asked as they made their way over to the bottom of the stairs. Emily shook her head.

"They're three half saiyans and a half Kalroo, they can do anything when they put their minds to it. Aw I don't wanna go up there!" She moaned.

"Well we'll have to. Come on, let's stick together." Gohan said firmly as they made their way up the stairs, unaware that two figures had teleported into the living room silently. Up the stairs, everything was pitch black as Gohan made it first to Trunks's door. Opening it slightly, he jumped as a bucket fell onto his head. Emily gasped as he lifted it to reveal a green head.

"Best go wash it off." She said, fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Gohan threw the bucket on the floor, scowling.

"Yeah right, be careful." He muttered, making his way to the nearest bathroom a few doors down. Emily took in a deep breath as she made her way into Trunks's room. Going over to where they were originally playing the computer game, she produced a small ki ball lighting up a portion of the room to see the console neatly packed away, then growled.

"Come on guy's this isn't funny!" She yelled. Suddenly she felt a breeze and looked over to see Trunks's window suddenly slam. Making her way over quickly, she stood on something that felt oddly familiar. Suddenly it was as if someone shoved it, and then she felt a familiar ki that she realised it was Zara. It was then she realised she had stood on a skateboard and it was now heading towards the window. Before she could do anything, she crossed her arms over her face as she smashed through the window, screaming as she hit a paddling pool outside that had been filled with bleach. Hearing his sister scream, Gohan ran into Trunks's room, his face now back to normal but his hair remained green.

"Emily! Are you alright?" He yelled, looking down.

"I will be but those four won't. This stuff hurts as much as your old herbal remedy!" She called back wincing as she pulled a bit of glass out of her forehead. Gohan jumped down and helped her out of the pool, to discover that she had broken her arm in the fall.

"You've landed in bleach that's why. Come on, I think that there's some senzu beans in the kitchen." He sighed, helping her into the house. Emily clutched her arm as they made their way into the kitchen and Gohan found the jar of beans on the worktop. Emily winced as he carefully took her broken arm and she gulped down the bean, automatically relieved that the pain went from her arm.

"That's better. Come on, let's get back to kid hunting." She declared.

They made their way back upstairs and were just passing a cupboard when suddenly the door opened.

"What the…"Gohan stuttered, before he was thrown into the cupboard, the door slamming shut then a chair smashed into the door. Emily narrowed her eyes as she spun around to see a certain brown haired girl.

"Zara!" She yelled, before she could do anything else, a settee came flying into the air, Emily squeezed her eyes shut and threw her hands up in the air in an attempt to catch it, but was stunned when nothing happened.

"Whoa!" Zara gasped. Emily opened her eyes to see the settee suspended in mid air, then glared at Zara.

"What are you playing at?" She demanded.

"I didn't do that, you must have." Zara pointed out.

"What? That's impossible!" Emily cried as her eyes widened and suddenly the settee fell on the floor.

"Go on; focus your mind on the chair. Try and push it out the way with your mind." Zara cried, jumping up and down.

"Zar, I don't have telekinesis, it's impossible." Emily muttered.

"Just do it!" Zara snapped impatiently. The older saiyan sighed as she did what the demi Kalroo instructed and was stunned when the armchair slid out the way, freeing up the door.

"I did that?" She gasped.

"Yep, you got telekinesis." Zara said, and teleported out. Emily stared at the armchair when Gohan opened the door.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at his sister.

"I discovered a new ability?" Emily replied.

"What new ability?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Telekinesis?" Emily mumbled causing Gohan to widen his eyes at his sister. He then turned to see the darkened corridor.

"How are we gonna catch these lot." He sighed and Emily smirked.

"Leave that to me." She stated, and then disappeared, moments later appearing with Goten, Cheena, Zara and Trunks.

"Hey no fair!" Trunks yelled. Emily only glared at the young demi Saiyan, then around at her two siblings and Zara.

"If you guy's wanna play dirty then I'm game." She snarled. There was silence then a loud grumbling noise could be heard as all eyes went on Goten, who grinned that famous Son grin.

"Heh, guess I'm hungry." He said. Emily looked at Gohan to see him glancing at his watch and nodding.

"Well, it is 6 o'clock, I'll go make something then, will you be alright with the others?" He asked his sister, who just nodded and shot the four kids a warning glare, which made the twins cringe a bit.

"I should be fine, don't worry." She stated. About fifteen minutes later, the six of them were sat around the large Briefs table in the kitchen. Gohan had managed to make a saiyan size spaghetti bolognaise, knowing it was his sister's favourite food.

"I can't wait to meet dad." Cheena said, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, he'll be surprised to find two daughters now, both of them fighters. You know he never let Emily train when she was a little kid." Gohan said. Cheena stared at her older sister, stunned.

"Really? How come?" Goten asked, staring at his sister also.

"He agreed with mom that fighting wasn't ladylike so he refused to train me. So I just trained myself until mom let Gohan train me." Emily explained shrugging her shoulders. Cheena frowned at this.

"That's mean, so what did you do when dad and Gohan trained?" Cheena asked. Emily smirked at her.

"Well, mom did actually try and get me to study but when dad and Gohan was training for Cell, I had learnt instant transmission at the time so I used to always sneak out and train by myself in the woods." She replied.

"So at what age did you start that from?" Gohan asked, staring curiously at his sister. Even to that day, he still had no idea how she trained to meet the other z fighter standards.

"Mainly from when I was four and a half. But it wasn't until I was six that I mastered flying and ki blasts." Emily said.

"I'm gonna beat you girls in the tournament." Goten declared suddenly.

"I think there's a junior division this year, it looks like Emily's competing in it too." Gohan sighed; Emily balled her hand up into a fist.

"Ha! No way, I'm in with the big boys. I'll just say I'm 16." She announced, Gohan frowned at her

"But your not, your only 14." He argued.

"I'll be 15 soon! Aw come on Gohan, I'm not fighting kids. I want to prove to dad that I can fight! How am I supposed to do that if I'm fighting kids?" Emily moaned, pouting. Gohan sighed at his sister.

"Your sign up will be illegible, you won't be able to claim the money if you win." He stated. Emily shook her head at this.

"I don't care about the money Gohan; all I'm bothered about is showing dad what he missed out when he refused to train me all those years ago. I could have been a big help with Cell and the androids." She said.

"You were seven." Gohan groaned at her.

"So, dad shot you off into space when you were five." Emily shot back.

"Alright fine, I'll go along with it." Gohan sighed.

"Well I'm gonna kick Cheena's but then." Goten declared, grinning.

"No your not, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Cheena shot back, glaring at her twin.

"Yeah, in your dreams cheese face!" Goten snapped.

"I'll show you goat head!" She screamed, throwing spaghetti at her brother, hitting him square in the face.

"Cheena!" Emily and Gohan yelled in unison whilst Zara and Trunks exchanged a sly look, then Trunks threw some spaghetti at Zara. Using her telekinesis, Zara stopped the food in mid air and flung it back at Trunks, hitting the demi saiyan prince in the face.

"Food fight!" The four kids yelled together and spaghetti began getting thrown everywhere.

"Gohan do something!" Emily shouted.

"Like what?" Gohan shouted back.

"Stopping them would be nice." Emily announced, just as she got hit by a load of spaghetti.

"Pack it in!" Gohan yelled, suddenly the four chibi's stopped what they were doing and blinked up at the eldest demi saiyan.

"That's it Cheena, I'm returning your gi." Emily snapped.

"No way! I've hidden it, you can't touch it!" Cheena announced, folding her arms stubbornly. Gohan glared around the four kids.

"Well, since the food has been used, you four can clean up. Come on Emily lets go wash ourselves." He said firmly. Nodding, Emily got up and both she and Gohan left the room.

"How's plan C?" Trunks asked, looking at Zara and Cheena who smirked evilly and gave the thumbs up.

"Ready for action." Zara replied. By the time Gohan and Emily had cleaned themselves up, they sat down to watch the television.

"Wonder what's on." Emily mumbled as she switched it on from the remote control. To her annoyance, a show about the Great Saiyaman came on.

"Oh man, these get lamer every week." Gohan groaned.

"You actually watch this?" Emily laughed, suddenly dropping the remote control. Getting up to retrieve it, she found she couldn't move. Frowning, Gohan tried the same but again neither could he.

"Try using your telekinesis." He suggesting. Nodding, Emily concentrated on the remote and managed to change the channel, and screamed as an image came on.

"Evil, get it off!" She cried covering her eyes.

"Not this. Emily calm down." Gohan growled. Ever since she was young, Emily hated Barney the Dinosaur. Instead of being like normal kids who would run up to the shelf, pick it up and hug it, Emily would try and rip the head off. It took even Goku sometimes to drag her away from them.

"What's going on in here?" A voice demanded. Gohan looked up to see Bulma and Chichi coming in.

"Evil monster! Go away!" Emily screamed, producing a ki blast and firing it at the television, blowing it up.

"Emily!" Chichi yelled.

"My Plasma TV!" Bulma cried whilst Gohan just sighed as he looked at the burning wreckage of the television, and the four chibi's staring at the smoking pile of metal from the kitchen, not expecting that reaction. Half an hour later, Emily and Gohan had been cut free from the sofa.

"Now what do you say young lady?" Chichi demanded, staring at her eldest daughter dangerously, Emily looked at Bulma meekly.

"Sorry Bulma, I'll replace it." She mumbled.

"It's ok, it was instinct." Bulma sighed.

"No it was a bad thing to do and I have a right mind to not let her compete in the tournament in a few weeks." Chichi announced and Emily widened her eyes at this.

"What? That's not fair mom!" She cried.

"I don't care, you've just used your powers to blow a television up!" Chichi yelled. To her surprise though, Emily glared at her.

"I'm going to fight mother. Nobody is going to stop me from competing!" She snapped. It was Chichi's turn to widen her eyes as she smashed a frying pan over her daughter's head.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She screamed.

"Well how dare you attempt to punish me from something I was born to do!" Emily shot back and ran out the house. Everyone just stared at Chichi who was shaking with anger.

"Just let her compete Chichi, I have hundreds of Plasmas down in the basement, it won't take me more than five minutes to hook another one up." Bulma sighed, Chichi just groaned and nodded.

"That girl! All right Bulma. Come on you three. And Goten? Cheena? You two are grounded but you can compete in the tournament." She announced as the Son family left Capsule Corp.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball AU – Chapter 5

Welcome Back Goku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Cheena (Cheena Son owns her) or Zara (Zara M owns her)

Claimer: I do in fact own Emily so I'm happy!

The week had flown by for Emily and Gohan after the "Babysitting" incident and everyone they knew would be competing had thrown themselves into last minute training. Getting ready on the morning of the tournament, Emily, who was wearing a light purple training gi, Cheena, who was wearing a navy blue training gi, Goten who was wearing his fathers fighting outfit except long navy blue sleeves instead of his fathers short ones and Gohan was wearing his Great Saiyaman costume, left Mount Potaz. Upon arriving at the tournament, the gang met up with Krillen and Bulma's family.

"Where's Zara?" Goten asked his best friend.

"She's not here yet; no doubt she'll be here soon. Haven't seen her in a while…" Trunks replied. Zara's mother had left not long after the babysitting incident, leaving Zara with her great grandfather.

"Hi guy's, you made it!" Bulma greeted upon noticing the Sons.

"You bet, we've been training for months. Any sign of my dad yet?" Gohan asked, Krillen shook his head at this.

"No, but he'll come." He replied.

"He'd better." Vegeta growled. Cheena suddenly pulled on her mothers leg and Chichi looked down at her.

"Hey mom, can I go look for Videl?" She asked.

"Alright, but I want you back for when your father gets here." Chichi replied. Cheena nodded and quickly ran off.

"Hey Vegeta, I hope we get to fight. I'm anxious to battle you as well as my dad." Emily announced, smirking.

"You fight? Please." Vegeta snorted and Emily glared at him.

"What is with people and me fighting, I'll show you who you're putting down." She snapped and stormed off, only to run into someone who just appeared out of nowhere. She looked up glaring at him but suddenly recognised the person and just stared at him in shock.

"Goku?" Krillen gasped.

"Hi guy's. Wow Gohan, you've gone tall!" Goku said smiling at his son. Gohan nodded as he looked at Emily.

"Yeah, we all have." He replied and Goku looked down.

"Emily? Is that you? Man I didn't even recognise you!" Goku said, pulling her into a hug, Emily briefly returned it before pulling away.

"I haven't changed that much, just got stronger and faster." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Goku looked passed her at Chichi, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks, then spotted a small figure who was hiding behind her legs.

"Hey Chichi, there's a little me behind you." He stated pointing at Goten, Emily narrowed her eyes at this comment.

"That's Goten." She said, whilst Gohan shot her a warning look.

"Go on, say hello." Chichi urged, pushing Goten forward.

"Daddy!" Goten cried, running into his fathers arms whilst Chichi started looking around, Goku immediately noticed this.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked, scooping Goten up.

"Goten's twin sister, Cheena." Chichi said, frowning now.

"I have another daughter too? Wow twins." Goku laughed.

"Do you want me to go look for her mom?" Emily asked. Chichi just sighed as she looked at her.

"I told her to come back for when Goku arrives." She said. Taking that as a yes, Emily was about to take off when a flash of blue and black

suddenly appeared and latched onto her leg.

"Hey come here!" A loud voice yelled.

"Cheena look its dad!" Goten cried.

"What's going on Che?" Emily asked, looking down at her little sister but before Cheena could answer her, a large woman stormed up to them. Unlatching herself from Emily's leg, Cheena ran over to Goku and climbed onto his shoulder, before poking her tongue out at the woman.

"There you are! You're coming with me." The woman cried, trying to pull Cheena off Goku, making Chichi glare.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" She screamed.

"So she's your kid huh? What kind of mother are you? Letting her wonder off by herself." The woman sneered. Emily growled as she walked up to the woman and grabbed her by the dress.

"Listen lady, she's a very good mother; I wouldn't trade her for the world. Now get lost, you don't want to be messing with this family." She snarled, her eyes flashing green. Chichi blushed with pride whilst Gohan gasped at her, recognising the eyes immediately as the super saiyan stage.

"Who are you?" The woman gasped, pulling herself out of Emily's grip and running off. Emily smirked to herself.

"Heh, too bad she didn't see it all, then she really would have freaked out… hey!" She cried as Gohan grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the others where he knew they would be out of earshot.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Which?" Emily asked.

"The eyes, they were super saiyan eyes." Gohan sighed.

"Yeah so?"

"How? Your not even a super saiyan!" Gohan cried.

"Who said?" Emily asked, smirking now.

"You are? Oh man, how long?" Gohan asked groaning.

"Four years, five months, six weeks and two days in counting. I was going to surprise you when we fought so don't tell mom and dad ok? Oh and before you ask, I know Goten can go super, Cheena can too." She sighed, Gohan widened his eyes at this.

"Both of them? Whoa." He groaned. When the twins had wanted to train in the past, Gohan had agreed that he would be the one that would train Goten whilst Emily would get to train Cheena. Sibling rivalry was big especially when the major fighting got more experienced and Gohan had no idea both of his sisters could go super saiyan.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Emily laughed, watching the reaction on his face and running off. Following his sister, Gohan finally met up with the others where they proceeded to sign up.

"You're competing too?" Goku asked, his eyebrows raised as he watched Emily sign her name and pick a ball.

"Duh, and I'm gonna kick your butt!" She declared smirking.

"So you finally started training after the Cell games then." He said, smiling at her but to his surprise she shook her head.

"Actually I was training before the Cell games. I knew no one was interested in teaching me how to fight so I trained myself. Of course I learnt more when Gohan agreed to train me but I knew the basics, flying, shooting ki blasts etc. I really surprised Gohan a few times too." She replied. They all began making their way over to where the junior division was being held and Goten and Trunks were surprised to see that Zara still hadn't turned up.

"I guess her great grandpa wouldn't let her come." Trunks said sadly.

"Shame, I'd have loved to wipe the floor with her too." Goten announced grinning. A bit further away from them, a small person was shaking. Her identity was hidden by a mask so no one knew who she was, but she was glaring over at the saiyan party.

"Don't be stupid 'ten you know you're dreaming." Trunks snapped. Emily smirked at the sudden comeback the saiyan prince made.

"Aw, so your standing up for your girlfriend now Trunks?" She teased.

"Shut up Em." He shot back, glaring at her now.

"What? I envy you." She said seriously, suddenly all eyes went on her, as Gohan looked at her suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well it's nice to have someone your own age and the opposite sex to understand who you are. I mean when I get to the age that I'm dating, who's gonna go out with someone when they know they can knock them out in one single blow." She pointed out.

"Em, you're only 14, why are you thinking about it now?" Bulma asked.

"Well it's something I should be thinking about soon, I mean I am a teenager now." She sighed. Goku crouched down so that he was level with her and pulled her towards him.

"Your mom's not going on about you getting married is she?" He groaned silently, Emily smirked at this.

"No, she will be soon but at the moment she's concentrating on Gohan and Videl." She whispered back, earning a smack over the back of her head from a very embarrassed older brother.

"No she isn't." He declared.

"Please Gohan, everyone can see it, and if she isn't showing it now, she will do shortly, just wait." She said, laughing as she ran off to join the youngest of the group.

"So Em, are you in with us or the adults?" Cheena asked.

"Adults, I got some butts to kick." Emily replied.

"But that's impossible your only 14." Bulma argued as she and the rest of the adults came into earshot, frowning at the teen. Emily stared up at her.

"I'll just pretend that I'm 16. I'm not in it for the money; I'm in it to prove that I'm worthy to fight. I want to show everyone what help they could have had during the Cell games." She declared.

"Look Emily, there was a reason why I didn't want you fighting then." Goku started firmly only to get cut off by a now angry teen.

"Why was that? I was seven years old when you had to fight Cell. You sent Gohan off to Namek when he was five. Just admit it dad, you didn't want me fighting because I'm a girl. Well here's news for you, you now have two daughters that can fight so you'll have to live with it." She screamed and stormed off. Goku stared after her, stunned.

"She's pretty angry with me isn't she?" He commented.

"All she wanted was what she was born to do and fight along side us. I still don't know to this day how much she pushed herself to get to our standards. She'll eventually get over it all, she was really happy when she got to train Cheena." Gohan sighed.

Once they all signed up they went over to watch the junior division. Seeing that Emily wasn't with Cheena, they assumed she was passing off as a sixteen year old somewhere. During the junior division, there were twelve contestants including Cheena, Goten and Trunks. None of the Z fighters were surprised when they were the last three in the semi finals and noticed that another person had joined them. She bore a black mask with a red M across it that went round the two red eyes and she was doing some last minute stretches as she faced Trunks, her next opponent.Goten was fighting Cheena.

"Alright Cheena, show him what us girls are made of!" A voice yelled, all eyes went into the direction it came from to see Emily sitting on a low wall and staring at her youngest siblings as they made their way out onto the arena. As the Z fighters turned their gaze back to the twins. They lunged at each other and began a lightning speed duel.

Fists were flying everywhere as the twins weaved in and out of each other's attacks, appearing as nothing more then a blur to the audience. Goten swung his leg round in an arc that Cheena ducked under before leaping up with an upper cut. Goten stumbled backwards before spinning on his heel for a spin kick that sent his sister flying. She managed to flip herself round and rebounded off of the floor, charging towards Goten with her fist raised. Goten attempted to block the incoming punch but Cheena switched at the last moment, hitting his exposed gut instead. Goten doubled over and growled before lunging at Cheena again, having the dual start all over again.

Cheena suddenly stopped not long after.

"Hey Goten, do me a favour and go super." She said.

"Why?" Goten asked, looking puzzled at her.

"Just do it." Cheena pressed on.

"But Gohan said we couldn't do it this year." Goten protested.

"Aw come on Goten, you want a fair fight don't you?" Cheena cried.

"Alright." He sighed and transformed. On the sidelines, Goku was gob smacked as he watched Goten.

"Super saiyan at seven? That's incredible!" He cried.

"You have no idea." Gohan muttered, glancing at Emily before returning his gaze to the fight below. Meanwhile back on the arena Cheena was smirking at her brother.

"Why did you want me to go super?" Goten asked.

"So I can go super too." She replied, transforming herself. Up in the crowd, Chichi stared at her.

"She's a super saiyan too. Oh…."She yelled as she fainted into Ox Kings arms, and she wasn't the only parent stunned.

"Cheena too! I haven't seen a girl super saiyan before." Goku announced. In the arena, Goten was amazed at his sister.

"Wow, you're a super saiyan too! Great!Let's fight." He declared.

"Bring it on." Cheena declared, lunging at her brother as they both carried on with the fight, throwing kicks and punches at each other. Cheena went to fist Goten in the stomach but he grabbed her arm and swung her towards the edge of the arena. He couldn't lose to a girl but he hated to admit she was equal to him. Halting just before she fell out, Cheena did several back flips phasing out a few times then catching her brother in the jaw. Goten growled and did a spin kick sending Cheena out of the ring and slamming into the wall before she could stop herself. Emily jumped off the wall and ran over to console her sister who was rubbing her now aching head.

"It's ok Che, you can beat him up next year k?" She asked, helping her up as Cheena painfully nodded, still a bit dazed. Next up it was Trunks versus 'Fighter M'. Even though she made it in the finals, Trunks had a feeling he wasn't in for an easy fight. This person wasn't like other people, and he was amazed to see that she was a girl when they stepped out.

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" He sneered, getting into a fighting stance, the girl just returned the answer in a smirk. The match was signalled and the two fighters flew at each other.

The mysterious girl seemed to be teasing Trunks as they fought. Trunks tried to hit her with everything he had in his normal form, but she was too fast. He thrust a right hook towards her and she phased out of sight, appearing at his left. Trunks spun round to try and get her with an axe kick but she was already gone. Trunks whirled round in surprise, searching for her and she appeared in front of him, throwing her leg up to catch him in the jaw. Trunks was sent flying backwards and was forced to flare out his aura to slow his momentum. He then frowned at 'M' before smirking a smirk that would have done his father proud.

"So you're pretty powerful, huh? Well let's see how you do against a super!" he cried before powering up to the legendary level, screaming as his golden aura washed over him. The girl was unimpressed but the same couldn't be said for a certain hero.

"Trunks is a super saiyan too? What is up with this generation?" Goku cried. Emily nodded her head as she kept her gaze on the fight; she had a really good idea who Trunks's opponent was. Trunks watched Fighter M carefully, surprised by how unimpressed she was. Something wasn't right.

"Who are you? You're not an ordinary kid, that's for sure." He demanded and to his surprise, the girl started laughing.

"I thought you'd have known who I was by now, Briefs." She replied.

"Zara?" Trunks cried, widening his eyes as the girl took off her mask to reveal the brown haired Kalroo wearing a red fighting gi, staring at him with her golden orb like eyes and smiling.

"Yup, ready to go again?" She asked, throwing her old disguise behind her. Trunks smiled. _So she managed to turn up..._

"Ready when you are." He declared, smirking now, Zara flew at Trunks and they began another lightning duel, staring at each other each other down for a few seconds before each leapt towards the other. Trunks thrust his fist forward and Zara made a sharp left, going round him and above before coming down hard with an elbow to his spine. Trunks cried out in pain and Zara swung herself round and charged energy to her right leg. It started to glow white before she swung it at him.

"MEGA KICK!" she cried as she hit him. He was flung backwards with excessive force from the kick and could only stare at her as she came towards him, preparing another mega kick that would no doubt hit him into the stands.

Thinking quickly he powered up, his golden aura burning brightly as he stopped himself in mid-air as Zara got onto him. She swung her glowing leg forward and he grabbed it, catching her by surprise, and swung her round. He let go and she sailed towards the stands. She gasped and started powering up to try and slow herself down but to no effect. She was going to hit it. Unless…

Zara looked over her shoulder and frowned at the stands she was flying towards and thrust her arms up. The stands shook then lifted up high into the air just before Zara would have hit them. She stopped halfway under them and sighed with relief.

Everyone else was speechless. The entire stands were floating several feet off the ground with a little girl floating underneath, not touching the stands or the ground at all.

Trunks stared at his friend then pouted as she floated out from underneath them and dropped them gently into place, earning cheers through out the audience. Trunks was slightly disappointed as he knew that should have worked, but he didn't have enough time to dwell on it. Zara was raising her power level to match his and was charging.

Trunks aimed a large ki blast at his friend, but Zara telekinetically turned the blast back at him and Trunks had to phase out the way in order not to get hit by his own attack. Zara lunged at Trunks again and aimed one of her mega kicks at him, hoping to catch him off gaurd. To her surprise, he shimmered out before she felt a thud to her back as she went hurdling towards the wall, crashing into it. Emily winced as dust began to form around the crater and ran over to help the young girl up, whilst the final match was announced. Zara made her way over to Trunks and the twins.

"Hey, how about we find a place to eat?" She suggested.

"Alright then, we can come back for the later half of the tournament, no doubt everyone we know will still be in it." Trunks replied, nodding at his friend, suddenly Emily ran over to the them.

"Guess what? I'm facing a weakling in my first match, which means I'll be fighting Gohan in the next round! Gohan's opponent is a weird guy, so I hope he doesn't beat him up too much!" She cried.

"Who? Gohan or his opponent?" Goten asked, Emily just smirked as she took off again, Trunks smirked at her.

"She's excited isn't she?" He commented.

"Well you would be too if you've been waiting seven years to prove yourself to your dad." Cheena replied. For the Z fighters, the break had flew by and Trunks and Goten finally made their way onto the arena. The two boys lunged at each other when the match started and before they knew it, ten minutes had passed since they had been throwing lighting blows at each other, when Trunks stopped.

"Done with the warm up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Goten declared as they lunged at each other again.

"Go you guy's! Show him whose boss Goten!" Emily was yelling, Zara and Cheena looked at each other before cheering for the two boys as well. Goten fisted Trunks up in the air but halted and transformed into a super saiyan. Goten lunged after him only to have Trunks shimmer out then grabbed him in a headlock. Annoyed for falling for one of Trunk's old tricks, Goten transformed knocking Trunks off him. Trunks hurried up and did a spin kick sending Goten to the ring floor and out cold.

"That's gotta hurt!" Cheena winced, as she ran over to her twin. Goku slipped his son a senzu bean and Goten came too moments later.

"Who won?" He asked dazed.

"Trunks did, but only just. Maybe next year bro." Gohan said warmly as he helped his brother up.

"Oh, I'm hungry, can I get something to eat." Goten asked, brightening up as he ran over to Trunks.

"He doesn't sound too disappointed." Goku commented.

"When there's food around, Goten is never disappointed." Emily sighed as Trunks was declared champion and the adult division was to start. Emily glanced at her opponent and smirked. She couldn't wait to fight her brother, even though she knew she didn't stand a chance since he was still a lot stronger, she was determined to give him all she had.

"Are you seriously competing?" Goku asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, it's about time I did what I was born to do." She declared, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Come on, Piccolo's first up, then it's Videl, then Gohan, then you. Looks like I'm fighting Vegeta." Goku sighed.

"I'll bet he's happy. I need to go warm up, I'm giving Gohan all I've got." Emily replied, jogging into the changing rooms, Goku shook his head as he met up with the others and followed his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball AU Chapter 6

Trouble for Gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I don't own Zara either (she belongs to Zara M) or Cheena (she belongs to Cheena Son Briefs)

Claimer: I do however own Emily (Yay for me) so I'm happy.

Everyone had gathered into the competitors' room. Goku was there with Vegeta, Android 18, Emily, Gohan, Videl, Piccolo and Several other competitors, who were attempting some warm up exercises.

"This tournament is going to be interesting." Goku said as the other Z fighters began doing warm ups.

"I'll say. I've been training for weeks." Gohan replied. Emily just shook her head as she continued her push-ups. Goku sighed as he approached his daughter, wanting to end what ever was up with her now since he only had one day to spend with his family.

"Listen Em, you were right. One of the reasons I never wanted you to fight was because you're a girl. After watching Cheena and Goten's fight, I now see a totally different side to girls fighting. I didn't want you to get hurt all those years ago, that's all." He explained. The blonde teenager stood up and for the first time, smiled at her father.

"I know dad, I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk. It's just I've been waiting so long to prove to you how much of a help I could be, I suppose I got angry with my past again. Now that your back, you can see how much I've accomplished. You're looking at the one who trained Cheena and you haven't seen what I can do yet. I even have my own special attack but the outcome is deadly and I won't mess around with it. I'm only going to use it when I'm needed." She said, Goku grinned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do. And I know you were training by yourself all those years ago. I would have pulled you up but I needed to focus on destroying Cell. I would have trained you if I came back." He said. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily could see a guilty look wash over Gohan's face, but nodded her head anyway.

"Don't worry dad. Gohan agreed to train me so at the end of the day I'm fighting anyway so we're all happy." She replied shrugging her shoulders. Before they knew it, the adult tournament was starting. Cheena and Zara had taken off to meet up with Trunks and Goten for food and everyone else cheered as Krillen made his way out to meet his opponent. A rather large fighter, who was laughing over Krillen's side, took delight in gloating over winning the upcoming fight.

"Wow, I wouldn't like to be in Krillen's shoes right about now." One of the other fighters said as they watched the match. Emily groaned as she sauntered over to him and jumped up to the small window he was looking through which overlooked the match.

"I would, 'cause Krillen will have that guy knocked out in one kick in about three minutes. I bet you." She declared. The fighter stared at her.

"Yeah right, how can you be so sure?" The fighter asked, but before he could say anymore Krillen's opponent was thrown out the ring and landed on his head, much to everyone's surprise whilst Emily winced.

"Not the head. That's gotta hurt! Well, gotta go warm up." Emily said, throwing him an 'I told you so' look before jumping down and trotting her way back over to the others. The next match was announced and Videl made her way out to the arena to face a well-built fighter named Spokovich. One thing Videl found strange was a weird looking "M" tattooed on his forehead but quickly pushed it aside as she sunk into a fighting stance. The beginning of the match was signalled and Videl lunged at him, throwing kicks and punches at him. Too her surprise though, he just stood there looking at her, not even flinching underneath the mighty blows she was throwing at him.

"Whoa, who is that guy?" Gohan cried.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about him." Emily answered her brother darkly, keeping her gaze fixed on the fight. It wasn't long before Videl had used up her energy and completely exhausted herself, not expecting to have this reaction from her opponent, it was only then she knew he wasn't normal. Spokovich was just standing there smirking at her. Then he started laughing, as it was his turn to lunge at her as he knocked her to the ground in one punch causing the audience to gasp in shock.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled, getting ready to jump out only to be stopped by his father who kept a secure grip on his shoulder.

"No Gohan, you can't interfere." He said.

"Not even if the guy isn't normal?" Emily asked, jumping onto the wall now to get a better look at the fight.

"What do you mean he's not normal?" Goku asked, staring at her now, Emily shook her shoulders, puzzled herself why she suddenly said that.

"I dunno, it's just he's strong like us bus he has a negative aura, like something's controlling him. Something evil." She replied. Across the way of the Z fighters, a certain fighter by the name of Shin was staring at her, stunned at how none of the other warriors had picked up on the situation yet every word she said drew her closer, like she could read minds. Finally Videl passed out from being beaten up so much and Goku let go of his eldest.

"I've got to get to her!" Gohan cried.

"Wait here I'll get some beans." Emily declared, bringing two fingers to her forehead and disappeared. Ignoring his little sister, Gohan dashed off to be with Videl whilst Goku stared at the empty space his daughter had previously been in shock.

"How did she…" He spluttered.

"She knows your teleporting trick Kakarot." Vegeta grunted. Moments later a purple blur reappeared as Emily arrived back at her space on the wall, this time clutching a small bag.

"I told him to wait here." She yelled, jumping off the wall and running over to Gohan. As soon as Gohan gave Videl the bean the second match was declared and it was Piccolo VS Shin. Piccolo looked at his opponent when on the arena floor and began trembling. Bowing his head, he forfeited the match and walked back.

"What's going on Piccolo?" Goku asked when the Namek arrived next to the Z Fighters. Vegeta just smirked at him.

"He's just scared." He sneered.

"Shut up Vegeta, that's not the case at all." Emily snapped, the Saiyan prince glared at the teenager.

"Who do you think you're talking to girl?" He yelled.

"I'm talking to you bonehead, you don't scare me anymore." Emily spat, jumping up and glaring back at Vegeta dangerously. Goku shot her a warning look, which she half shrunk back at.

"Emily, pack it in." He said sternly.

"He's just a jerk." She muttered, folding her arms as she sat back down on the wall again.

"I heard that girl." Vegeta snapped.

"That was the idea."

"Emily!" Goku yelled, this time glaring at her. Suddenly the third match was announced, it was Gohan VS Kibito. As the two made their way out onto the arena, Videl had finally met up with them, fully healed. Meanwhile out on the battlefield, Kibito smirked at Gohan.

"That's not your true form, I know you can go stronger." He stated simply, this time it was Gohan's turn to smirk.

"That's right tough guy. Do you want super or ascended?" He asked, without waiting for an answer, he powered up to ascended saiyan, earning shocked gasps from the audience.

"Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter?" Videl gasped, Emily however glared at her elder brother.

"Show off!" She yelled, Gohan glanced her way and smirked before turning his gaze back to Kibito.

"Satisfied?" He demanded.

"Incredible!" Kibito gasped, the Shin made his way over to the others and pointed to Spokovich.

"See that man over there? He's going to attack Gohan as soon as he goes for Kibito. I don't want any of you to interfere; I'd like to see what he does. Please you must trust me." He said. Goku stared at him.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to Gohan?" He demanded, the Shin glanced at the demi saiyan out on the arena then turned back to Goku.

"Gohan will be fine, I don't know exactly what Spokovich is going to do but I need you to promise me you won't interfere." Goku just sighed and nodded as he returned his attention back to his son in time to see him lunge at Kibito, then just as foretold, Spokovich went for Gohan whilst his friend Yamma held a strange pink device.

"What the hell is that?" Emily yelled, staring at the object.

"Language Emily." Goku said firmly, but acknowledging the device as well. The teenager just stuck her tongue out at her father before turning her attention back to her brother. Gohan sensed Spokovich behind him and went to fight him but suddenly his hands got locked to his sides.

"What the… I can't move!" He cried as Spokovich grabbed Gohan whilst Yamma stabbed him in the side with the "strange device", causing the demi saiyan to cry out in pain.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled and went to run out only to be pulled back by Goku who kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Videl." He said firmly. Emily glared at her father.

"He's not fine dad, they're hurting him!" She yelled.

"Just be patient young one." The Shin said. Emily growled and took off. Shin tried grabbing her but she turned around and telekinetically smashed him into the nearest wall and phased out. Appearing behind Yamma, she did a spin kick to his head causing him to drop the device from Gohan and go crashing to the floor.

"Leave my brother alone!" She screamed, powering up into a super saiyan. Goku stared at her, stunned.

"She's one too?" He cried. Spokovich threw Gohan who had now passed out to the floor and picked Emily up by her throat, growling.

"Why you little…" He snarled.

"Spokovich, don't worry, we have more than enough. Let's go." Yamma said. Spokovich glared at Emily.

"You're lucky this time kid, next time you won't be." He snapped as he threw her to the floor. Then the pair of them took off. Goku, Supreme Kai, Kibito and Vegeta ran over to where the others were, Goku helping Emily up.

"Kibito will take care of Gohan. I need to follow them now. Come with me if you wish." Shin said briskly as he took to the air and took after the two men. Goku was about to take after him when Vegeta stopped him.

"Kakarot, our fight." Vegeta growled.

"Don't worry, we'll have it later." Goku said, as he took off followed by Krillen and Piccolo. Vegeta just growled once more before following him, Emily not far behind, still being in her super saiyan form she easily caught up.

"So will you tell us what's going on?" Vegeta barked a short while later.

"Yeah, I wanna know whose butt I get to kick." Emily piped up. Shin stared between her and Goku giving off the obvious look that he didn't want her to be there. Emily quickly read it and glared at him then shot her father an exasperated look.

"She's a super saiyan. If these guy's as strong as they make out to be, we may need her." Goku sighed, regretting every word that he said. Emily just shrugged her shoulders, knowing it was the best she's going to get. Shin stared at the saiyan a few more moments before getting an agitated cough from Vegeta. He then took a deep breath, unsure how to break it to them, what he was trying to avoid happen.

"The truth is that I am the Supreme Kai. Many years ago, on the planet of the Kai's, a powerful wizard who went by the name Bibidi unleashed a powerful monster known as Majin Buu. One by one he proceeded to wipe out all the Kai's until there was only one left, myself. With my remaining powers I managed to seal Majin Buu up, and bury him deep in the Earth but now Babidi's son, Babidi, has found him and unearthed him. We must stop him from being woken up or the consequences will be costly." The Supreme Kai explained.

"So what's this got to do with Gohan's energy?" Emily asked, frowning now herself as she pondered what they needed her brother for.

"It's what Majin Buu needs to be woken up. Energy." Supreme Kai admitted bitterly. Suddenly Spokovich and Yamma landed and all the Z Fighters found a large hill to land where they couldn't be seen. They peered out as Spokovich and Yamma met up with a small green figure.

"We searched here before and there was nothing here." Supreme Kai muttered to himself, whilst the others watched the three men.

"The ground looks as though it's been dug up, maybe it was buried." Goku suggested as they spotted two more figures flying in the air, Gohan and Kibito touched down and Emily automatically ran over and threw her arms around her brother.

"Gohan! Are you all right? I'm sorry it took me so long to stop them." She cried as Gohan rubbed her back.

"It's ok, and I'm fine." He replied then guided her over to the others. They watched stunned as Babidi turned and killed Yamma.

"Who would kill one of their own men?" Gohan cried.

"He must have had no further use for him." The Supreme Kai replied, shrugging his shoulders, before another figure appeared from the space ship. He was tall and red with cold evil eyes.

"Dabura!" Kibito yelled, glaring in the direction.

"Who?" Gohan asked confused.

"Dabura, he's the king of demons. Watch out for his spit, if it lands on you, you'll turn into stone." The Supreme Kai explained. Emily pulled a face.

"Spit? That's disgusting! Typical guy." She muttered. Supreme Kai couldn't help but smile at the comment then turned to see Babidi staring directly at them.

"Dabura, it seems we have guests. Go greet them." He replied silkily. Dabura just nodded and disappeared.

"He knows where here!" Vegeta cried.

"What do we do?" Emily wailed, panicking now.

"Stay calm, nothing's going to happen." Goku said firmly whilst Gohan stood in front her protectively. A moment later, Dabura shimmered into view.

"Hello." He said. Emily gasped as she hid behind Gohan's leg whilst everyone else growled at the Demon King.

"Dabura." Kibito snarled and Dabura fixed his gaze on Krillen before swiftly spitting on the small man, turning him into stone instantly causing the others to gasp at the sudden action.

"No! Krillen!" Goku cried. Dabura just laughed as he fixed his gaze on Piccolo next. The Namek, sensing what he planned, took off but it wasn't long before he was turned to stone too.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

"I wish to speak to Babidi." Goku announced.

"Not so fast there. First you've got to complete the three stages. Then you can speak to him." Dabura said, and then took off again.

"Can we revive them?" Emily asked whilst waking over to where Krillen was and touching his shoulder. Suddenly the Supreme Kai grabbed her hand.

"If you destroy Dabura then the curse will wear off, but if they break, they cannot be revived." He warned, letting go of her.

"Come on then, let's hurry up and complete these three stages." Goku announced. Both the Supreme Kai and Kibito stared at the man.

"You mean you're not afraid?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Nah, we'll handle it. Vegeta? Gohan? You two with me?" He asked, looking at the two of them whilst Emily folded her arms and glared at her father. Gohan sighed reading the look on his sister's face.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" He asked.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll let me fight anyway but I'm not getting left behind." The blonde teenager declared.

"Emily this isn't a game you know." Goku groaned.

"I want to go. I've been training hard for a day when we have to save the Earth and I swore to myself I wouldn't get left behind. I wish you guys would stop underestimating me, I'm not as weak as I look." Emily sighed, walking towards the ship, getting a better look at what she was getting herself into. She was scared, but she didn't want them to know. She wanted to finally fight along side her father and brother and now she was so close, she couldn't back out now. Goku saw her determination.

"Alright, I'll let you come with us, but you have to promise me that if anything goes wrong then you'll get out, understood?" He said firmly. Emily turned around and nodded. It was the best she was going to get out of him.

"Deal, let's go." She replied as they all flew down to the ship and approached their task for getting to Babidi.

AN: Before anyone says anything, I am planning on rewriting this fic eventually. But until then I found this and didn't want it to go to waste so here it is!!!


End file.
